Reconstituted high density lipoproteins were denatured with GndHCl at different concentrations of GndHCl and for different time intervals. The denaturation behavior of apo A-I in rHDL and lipid-free form, as monitored by change in elipicity, were compared for different rHDLs and free A-I.